seul, je suis vraiment seul
by Muschat
Summary: Draco déprime et il ne croit plus en rien... venez voir HP/DM


Titre : seul, je suis vraiment seul

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : HP/DM

RIEN N'EST À MOI !!! LES PERSONNAGES D'HARRY POTTER SONT À J.K.R.

Je suis pourri, tous me l'on dit. Oh oui c'est vrai qu'ils ne l'on pas dit à voix haute ou devant moi, mais je le sais. Je le lis dans leurs regards qu'ils me lancent tous. Je ne sais rien d'important et personne ne me connait. Il y avait Blaise, mais il est mort dans a bataille final. Je n'ai plus rien, plus d'argent, plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus mon SEUL vrai ami…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas fait enfermer ou tuer. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pris part dans la dernière bataille. Et la seule personne qui ne me voit pas différemment me déteste pareille, elle m'a toujours détesté. Je l'envie et en même temps pas. C'est contradictoire je sais, mais elle seule compte à mes yeux. C'est cette même personne qui m'a aidé à ne pas suivre mon père. Oh à son insu, mais elle m'a motivé…beaucoup.

J'ai été élevé sans savoir rien des émotions qu'un humain ressent normalement, mais j'ai élevé pour être un esclave, un serviteur…mes parents m'ont donné la vie que pour cela…Les émotions me sont inconnu, ou plutôt je ne sais pas les reconnaître. Je crois que le tourbillon qui m'entour est un mélange d'entre eux. Je crois qu'il y a de «l'amour» si c'est cela.

Mais la personne à qui cette «amour» est dévouer…ne m'aime pas, c'est plutôt le contraire. Cet homme me déteste jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, j'en suis sûr. De toute façon, comment pourrais-je mériter ne serait-ce qu'une simple appréciation de qui conque, et de lui spécialement. Il a sauvé le monde sorcier. Et je ne suis que le fils raté d'un mangemort…du bras droit de celui qui a tué ses parents! Pourquoi m'apprécierait-il? Il est l'homme que tous veulent… je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur avec une de ces personnes, qui elles, le mérite.

Cela fait maintenant prêt deux mois que l'école pour sorcier : «Poudlard» à rouverte ses portes, nous sommes entrain de faire notre 7eme années ici. Déjà. Je ne me sens pas à ma place, et plusieurs me le répète. Cela fait deux semaines que Potter m'évite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est mieux pour lui, de toute façon. Ma présence n'est bonne pour personne. Pourquoi le fait de ne pas le voir me fait mal? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va se briser si je ne le vois pas. Depuis, il n'y a qu'un chat qui me suis partout. Un chat blanc, avec les yeux émeraude, comme LUI. Il a même une petite tâche dorée entre ses oreilles. Je le trouve mignon. Il n'y a que lui qui m'écoute. Je lui ai tout raconté. Je sais, c'est idiot de parler à un chat. Mais j'en avait de besoin. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'interromprait!

Je n'ai plus accès à la Grande Salle. De toute façon, je n'en ai plus besoin. La nourriture humaine me rend malade. C'est ironique n'est-ce pas? Le Grand Draco Malfoy est devenu un vampire. Déjà qu'avant la bataille, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais un demi-veela. Moins humain que moi, c'est pas possible. Je ne peux même pas me faire tomber de la tour d'astronomie. Pourquoi? Mais parce que je suis DÉJÀ mort. Je ne veux plus vivre et je suis déjà mort.

C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pris de position dans la bataille. Mon charmant père m'a accueilli au retour de l'école en me jetant un vampire dessus. C.H.A.M.A.N.T. Maintenant je dois boire ces horribles potions sanguines…BREAK!!! Je n'arrive qu'à survivre avec, mais je compte arrêter d'en boire prochainement. C'est la seule option que j'ai pour disparaître. J'ai calculé cette été combien de jour je peux tenir sans être trop faible pour ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. 4 jours, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Les deux premiers jours je suis capable de supporter un humain près de moi, la troisième journée je dois m'enfermer, je ne dois voir personne, sous penne de le vider de son sang. À la dernière journée…je ne peux plus bouger. À partir de là je ne sais pas combien de temps mon esprit restera dans mon corps. La fin de semaine prochaine, soit dans 5 jours, il y a le vendredi et le lundi de congé, pour Halloween. Dans trois jours j'arrête la potion. Ça, ça ne sera pas le plus difficile, elle est vraiment dégueulasse.

Je suis accoté sur les rempares de la tour d'astronomie. Nous sommes dimanche. Presque tous les élèves sont à l'extérieur pour en profiter. C'est vrai qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je regarde la forêt. Je l'aime bien cette étendu sombre, sombre et dangereuse pour tous sauf pour moi. J'entends quelqu'un entrer sur la plateforme de la tour. Je m'attend à la remarque habituelle, du genre : «dégage Malfoy, on veut pas de toi ici…» ou autre chose du genre. Je n'écoute jamais et je ne bouge pas plus. Mais là, rien…pas de gueulade pour rien dire. Juste rien. Je me retourne pour voir cet humain différent des autres.

Je me retourne brusquement, je n'aurais pas dû. Jamais dû. C'est LUI. Je ne veux pas voir la haine dans ses yeux. Ni le dégout. Je veux qu'il continu de m'évité. Mais il reste…pourquoi?

-Que fais-tu Potter? Tu ne m'insulte plus comme tous les autres le font? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas moi-même…je dit la dernière phrase pour moi, en murmurant.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais? Me demande-t-il, calmement sans contrariété dans la voix.

-Potter, tu as des yeux et des oreilles je crois. Tu dois savoir que je ne suis plus humain, déjà que je ne l'étais totalement avant la fin de la guerre, je ricane, je ne suis même pas foutu de boire de l'eau sans me rendre malade!

-Et alors, Draco?

-…, Il m'a appelé «Draco» ou je suis entrain de rêver?

-Quoi? Tu t'étonnes de savoir que je m'en fou de des origines? Ou c'est le fait que je t'ai appelé «Draco»?

-Les deux, je crois…je murmure, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se produire.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, elle me retourne pour que je fasse face à son propriétaire. Il est beau. Il n'a plus de lunette. Je sais plus depuis quand par contre. Les filles (ou les garçons) doivent lui courir après! Je dois lever les yeux maintenant, il est plus grand que moi d'au moins une tête si c'est pas une tête et demi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Je le demande d'une voix neutre, comme je le fait depuis la dernière bataille.

-Je veux que tu redeviennes toi, juste toi.

-Mais je SUIS moi, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux me dire.

-Et après on dit que c'est les Serpentards les plus intelligents.

-Que me veux-tu à la fin?!

-Ce que je veux? C'est tttrrrrèèèèèèèèssssssssssss simple, je te veux toi! Me dit-il en me pointant de son index.

-Pourquoi?...je…je veux dire…tu as tous les autres, tous ceux qui t'aiment et qui ne sont pas dangereux pour toi. Alors que moi…

Deux lèvres douces et chaudes viennent de me faire taire. Il m'a coupé de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Il m'embrasse. Je suis aux anges. MON Ange! Je lui réponds, j'approfondis le baisé. Je l'aime c'est officiel. Il commence à manquer d'air, je me retire du baisé. Je ne veux pas le tuer. Je m'aperçois que je suis le dos sur un mur. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu de cela. Sa main droite est dans mes cheveux et la gauche dans le creux de mon dos. Les miennes sont nouées dans son cou. Nous sommes front contre front. Je sens sa respiration saccadée. Je la respire, pour pouvoir sentir son odeur. Il a une odeur boisée, il sent la forêt.

-Ne dis plus jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS que tu es dangereux pour moi ou une autre bêtise comme celle là.

-Si c'est pour que tu m'embrasses comme cela à chaque fois, je risque de recommencer, dis-je encore dans les nuages.

-Je peux recommencer quand tu veux, même si tu ne dis pas de bêtises.

-…

-…

-Je t'aime Harry…

-…

Il ne réagit pas, ça fait plus de 5 minutes que je lui ai dit…j'essais de me dégager. Ça fait trop mal. Il ne m'aime pas. Je le savais, mais je ne me suis pas écouté. Il voulait juste un prétexte pour se moquer de moi. Je l'avais senti. Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas partir. C'est bon, mes larmes n'ont pas pu attendre le confort anonyme de ma chambre pour se laissées coulées sur mes joues. Je n'ai plus de force, je n'ai plus le cœur de me débattre. Je me laisse aller. Qu'il me laisse sur le sol pour que ses amis puissent me voir achevé et qu'il puisse détruire mon cœur qui lui appartient depuis longtemps.

-Draco, non arrête, s'il-te-plait… Draco, excuse-moi, je suis un idiot, Draco revient je t'en pris. Draco, je t'aime aussi, je t'aime, je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, il me répète ces mots en une répétition sans fin. Il me tient dans ses bras, il me serre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je tourne lentement la tête pour le regarder dans ses yeux magnifique yeux émeraudes. Pour voir de la sincérité, de la culpabilité. Je lève ma main pour essuyer les larmes qui ont coulé de ces beaux yeux.

-C'est…C'est vrai…tu…tu m'aimes, Harry? Je le demande en hésitant beaucoup.

-Oui, oui je t'aime Draco Malfoy, malgré tes origines, malgré tes parents, malgré tout ce que tu voudras, je t'aime. Je suis désolé Draco si je t'ai fait croire autre chose, j'aurais dû le dire tout de suite. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

-Alors, le fait que je sois un vampire, doublé d'un demi veela ne te dérange pas?

-Pas le moins du monde, Draco.

-J'aime quand tu dis mon prénom, Harry.

-J'aime également quand tu dis le mien, Draco.

-Est-ce…est-ce que tu veux être…non c'est trop tôt. Tu pourrais changer d'avis sur moi…je ne veux pas t'enchaîner…

-Est-ce que je veux devenir quoi, Draco. Et ne dis pas que je changerai d'avis, elle est déjà faite depuis près d'un an.

-…tout ce temps!

-Oui, mais que voulais-tu me demander?

-Si…si tu voulais être…

-…oui

-mon…

-…

-Mon calice, je dis le dernier mot en fermant les yeux, j'ai vraiment peur.

-Oui, il m'embrasse, oui je veux être ton calice Draco Malfoy. Mais pour vous rassurez Mr. Malfoy, désirez-vous devenir Mr. Malfoy-Potter?

-…oui, mais sans le «Malfoy» Mr. Potter.

**(NDA : pour tous, le narrateur sera maintenant extérieur)**

Draco embrasse Harry. Harry les redressent sans stopper le baissé qui c'est approfondit. Le jeune sauveur et nouveau fiancé prend dans ses bras son fiancé. Ils sortent de cette façon de la tour d'astronomie. Harry emporte Draco à sa chambre pas très loin de la tour. Ils ne croisent que quelques élèves dans les couloirs, mais ne les voient pas. Une fois entrés dans la chambre, Harry dépose le jeune vampire au sol et se fait plaquer sur la porte fermée par celui-ci. Le baisé devient plus brutal, plus animal. Les deux aiment cela.

Peu à peu leurs pas les mènent au lit où Harry allonge Draco dessus. Une fois installés, Harry délaisse les lèvres de son vampire pour lui mordiller le cou tout en déboutonnant sa chemise de soie argentée. Il commence à lécher le torse blanc et très peu chaud de Draco, s'attardant sur les tétons de ce dernier. Le jeune demi veela n'est plus que gémissement et soupir, il s'agrippe aux draps aux cheveux d'Harry, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. La langue d'Harry entre et sort du nombril du jeune immortel, qui ne peut détourner ses yeux de cette vue sensuelle au possible. La langue d'Harry vient buter à la ceinture du blond. Ce dernier renverse les rôles d'un coup d'hanche. Le même traitement s'adresse au brun. Mais arrivé aux tétons, Draco relève la tête et cherche le regard du brun.

-Tu n'as pas encore bu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Demande Harry un air coquin.

-C'est ça, mais je comprendrai si tu veux attendre un autre jour…

-Mords-moi, Draco, chuchote Harry dans son oreille.

Draco s'entaille le poignait et le porte à la bouche de son amour. Celui-ci boit sans hésitation aucune. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco retire son poignait pour le lécher. Il s'approche ensuite de la bouche d'Harry pour l'embrasser doucement. Avec une pluie de baisées papillons, il dirige sa bouche le long de la carotide qu'il lèche tout en faisant agrandir ses canines. Draco les positionne délicatement sur la peau tendre et mord. Pour Harry la sensation est extatique. C'est d'une excitation sans précédant. Son érection se fait de plus en plus douloureuse dans son pantalon. Pour Draco, les mêmes sensations sont ressenties.

Il arrête finalement de boire et lèche avec précaution la plais. Il embrasse finalement Harry, qui le chavire sur le lit. Les mains du jeune homme attaquent directement la ceinture et la boutonnière du pantalon noir. Il tire ensemble le pantalon et le boxer de son vampire qui est maintenant nu en face le lui. Il se débarrasse rapidement du reste de ses vêtements. Lorsque leurs désir se rencontrèrent sans barrière de tissus, un grand frison les parcourus. Les mains et les bouches se cherchèrent, explorèrent et se trouvèrent.

Harry descendit jusqu'au plaisir de Draco. Il souffla légèrement dessus pour le taquiner. À la suite de gémissements plaintifs il commença à lécher la hampe dure et douce de sa langue, bientôt se fut quelques coups de rein qui lui fit prendre le membre en bouche. Il commença à sucer son amour, de plus en plus rapidement. Harry présenta ses doigts à Draco qui les attrapa et leurs fit subir le même sort qu'il aurait fait subir au sexe de son compagnon. Une fois bien enduit de salive, Harry les fit glisser le long du torse du blond pour ensuit en glisser un dans l'intimité de celui-ci. Le vampire ne réagis pas autrement qu'en cherchant plus de contacte. Le deuxième ne fut qu'un inconfort qui mena rapidement au plaisir. Harry fit des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre l'anneau de chair, puis il inséra le troisième doigt. Draco le senti celui-là. Peu à peu il se détendit et après quelques mouvements supplémentaires le plaisir revint avec force.

Lorsque les doigts furent retirés, Draco gémis de frustration de ne plus rien sentir en lui, se ne fut que pour une courte durée. Harry se redressa pour venir l'embrasser. Il se positionna à son entrer et commença doucement à le pénétrer. Draco se crispa au premier abord pour se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'Harry entrait en lui. Une fois au fond de son amour, il attendit un signe de sa part, il voulait qu'il soit confortable. Draco donna finalement un petit coup de rein pour l'inciter à continuer. Harry commença donc un doux va et vient, bientôt se fut Draco qui gémissait et criait son plaisir. La vitesse augmentait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus de plaisir. Les deux hommes gémissaient et soupiraient de concert.

Finalement se fut Harry qui pris le sexe de Draco en main ce dernier ne pu se retenir très longtemps. Il jouie dans la main de son amour en lui criant qu'il l'aimait. Harry suivit dans l'instant, grâce aux contractions de l'intimité de son aimé. Il roula au côté de son amant, et en le prenant dans ses bras, il lui murmura :

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je t'aime, Je t'aime Mr. Draco Potter…

FIN!!!!

***************************************************

VOILÀ!!! Vous devinez qui est le petit chat blanc???? OUI c'est HARRY!!!!

Bon je reviens à la rationalité…toi tu ne dis rien Agleige!

Je sais que tous mes lecteurs veulent de nouveaux chapitres pour mes autres fanfic, mais ne vous inquiété pas de nouveaux sont en cours!!!

Je vous dis à la prochaine!

Muschat

Bisou!!!


End file.
